goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny's Test
This is a test to see what you've learned so far after reading Jenny's Discussion With Sarah. This test has seven parts, so read them all slowly and carefully. Some parts of this test will have pictures and videos to help you as you go along. ' Part 1: The Grammar Test This section of the test will help you practice improving your grammar. You need to use proper spelling and punctuation for this part of the test. I have written a few sentences, and you need to write the same sentences down in the spaces below. Remember, you need to use proper grammar, spelling, and punctuation and write the sentences word-for-word. *'I want Richard to pass me the salt. * *'I can't believe my favorite team lost that game!' * *'John Kennedy Toole wrote one novel: "A Confederacy of Dunces".' * *'"Terminator 2" was a great movie; I liked it a lot.' * *'I was told to meet you at ten o'clock.' * *'A "musical" is a form of theater that features songs as well as drama.' * *'I'm making a kite to fly outside. ' * *'I'm happy with the choice I made. ' * *'I would feel like adding in my own little contributions to the list.' * *'They would've watched the movie in Spanish, but none of them could understand the language.' * *'I almost froze to death from walking so long in the snowstorm. ' * *'I was sent the wrong item on Amazon. ' * *'John knew what he wanted for lunch: a turkey sandwich. ' * *'Tom said: "The Mets don't have enough pitching to succeed this year."' * *'The zoo is home to lots of animals: penguins, lions, bears, and monkeys. ' * *'Rachel has brown hair; it is long. ' * *'My dog is called Spot; he's named after my cousin's dog. ' * *'Bryce wants to find his Frisbee; if he can't locate it, he'll make Peter buy a new one. ' * *'Katrina put Timothy's football in the microwave; sadly, it melted. ' * *'Joanne is from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania; Kirk is from Newark, New Jersey. ' * *'I've decided on a name for my new cat: Midnight. ' * *'I have sports socks in the following colors: brown, white, and black. ' * *'I saw a duck-billed platypus at the city zoo. ' * *'The blond-haired boy loved the beach - until he was stung by a jellyfish. ' * *'Coach Z (who guided his team to the championship) was given a contract extension. ' * *'I accidentally set the kitchen on fire while I was cooking. ' * *'On my trip to the Arctic, I found a mammoth that was frozen in ice. ' * *'I care about this a lot. ' * *'I hear that a lot.' * *'I like this a lot more. ' * *'I'm a lot better at swimming than any champion swimmer. ' * *'He showed them a picture and named the price. ' * *'Hundreds of diseases had not yet been isolated or named. ' * *'He named the woman in the photograph. ' * *'She was named "Artist of the Decade". ' * *'The sea is as crystal clear as any spot in the Caribbean you might care to name.' * *'He set up a school that gained a name for excellence. ' * *'Holland beat Mexico in a soccer match played yesterday.' * *'He almost beat me.' * *'I beat the drum every day.' * *'I was relieved to see that Jack hadn't been eaten by the lion.' * *'Jason got stuck on a piece of gum on his chair.' * *'Cathy usually wears her hair in a ponytail. ' * *'I found Carla at the park, sitting on a bench.' * *'Founded in 1871, the University of Arkansas is the state's flagship campus.' * *'I don't need to be babysat anymore.' * *'The boy found the ball in the house. ' * *'Yesterday, the man sent an email.' * *'The man sends an email.' * *'The man will send an email.' * *'I sent Helen away and sat down to think.' * *'I was sent to train him, and I will complete my mission.' * *'My account for the report is finished and sent off.' * *'All the same, she finally sent her application for the job.' * *'Lilly and I went to see the movie.' * *'Annie came to see Phil and me.' * *'John and I put on our coats.' * *'Madson, Yvette and I bought tickets for the concert. ' * *'He and I appreciate your time.' * *'We are busy getting ready for the game.' * *'Ruby and I are playing on the same team.' * *'Paul and Eric walk down the street.' * *'Kimmy and Nikki play in a band.' * *'The floor has scratches on it.' * *'Would you like to come over to John's and my house?' * *'I would like to invite you to Anne's and my party. ' * *'Jack and I went shopping. ' * *'The teacher was not amused at Chris's and my joke. ' * *'Janet asked him and me to do the job.' * *'He and I did the job for Janet. ' * *'Leo and I are going to the cottage this weekend. ' * *'They wanted Peter and me to apologize.' * *'She met me at the gym. ' * *'My mom fixed lunch for my sister and me. ' * *'Leave the decision to Laura and me. ' * *'Please join Tom and me for lunch.' * *'The group consists of Maria, Sean, and me. ' * *'For all the work my family and I have put into this industry, we've gotten a lot back. ' * *'Mr. and Mrs. Johnson moved next door to us.' * *'They speak to us politely and formally.' * *'Two basketball players were suspended.' * *'Maggie and Mary leave school and go home.' * *'Marty and Mitzi want to run a marathon. ' * *'Jack plays guitar and enjoys baseball.' * *'This salad looks weird and tastes funny.' * Tips and Hints *"Found" is the past tense and past participle of "find". When an institution, company, or organization is "founded" by someone or by a group of people, they get it started, often by providing the necessary money. If you're still a little stuck in a rut, try watching some of these videos and looking at these pictures. Maybe they will help. File:Subject-verb agreement File:Subject Verb Agreement File:Subject - Verb Agreement File:Writing Felonies Subject Verb Agreement File:Subject-Verb Agreement File:Subject-verb agreement Syntax Khan Academy File:I VS. ME File:Using I, me, my, mine, and myself correctly – English Grammar Lesson File:Phrases and Clauses File:Dependent and independent clauses Syntax Khan Academy File:Phrases and clauses Syntax Khan Academy File:Simple, Compound, & Complex Sentences File:FANBOYS Coordinating Conjunctions File:Subordinating conjunctions The parts of speech Grammar Khan Academy File:Coordinating conjunctions The parts of speech Grammar Khan Academy File:The Active and Passive Voice File:Active and Passive Voice File:Active vs. Passive Voice Grammar Lessons File:Active vs. Passive Voice (and zombies) File:Independent and Dependent Clauses File:Fix Your English Grammar Mistakes Talking about People Part 2: The Original Character Test This section of the test will help you practice making your OCs more original. Remember, the OCs you make need to have personalities and interests that make them different from one another. A well-made OC needs to consist of the following: *A design that flows well and is not all over the place. **Example: The design for an OC should not have too many colors, especially overused rainbow colors, or it won't be very original. **Tip: Look up color pallets online, there are a lot of beautiful ones. Also, try to correlate their wardrobe with their personality (For example, a gloomy character would wear darker colors). *A backstory that is not overly-tragic and doesn't just throw in a bunch of deaths and mental disorders (especially if you aren't well-educated on the disorders). **Example: Their entire family died and now they have anxiety, bipolar disorder, schizophrenia, and they've gone insane. **Tip: Disorders and deaths are okay to include, especially if it connects to you personally. However, make sure it doesn't overwhelm the story of your OC. *A backstory that connects with the character, one that explains why they are who they are. **Example: Oliver has self-esteem issues because of the high standards his parents put on him. *If your OC is in a fandom, follow that fandom's culture. If all of your OCs are in a fandom, try to create something totally original. **Example: If you were writing a fanfiction that was based off an anime, it would be most likely set in Japan. You must keep that in mind when choosing names, locations, background, etc (such as a Japanese high school and a family that operates differently than in countries outside Japan). *No overpowered circumstances and isn't picture perfect. **Example: An OC with too many overpowered circumstances and perfect in every way could be a character who is immune to everything, has the most powerful magic, gets the highest grades, and is loved by everyone. **Tip: Nobody is perfect, and neither should be your OCs. You have to make sure that the flaws of your OCs are balanced well. For example, if you make a character who is the smartest kid in school, you could say that they have very good grades, but are teased for being a "nerd". *A personality that has meaning, not random or vague. **Example: An OC with a random, vague personality has many different traits, such as kind, sporty, creative, lonely, funny, sensitive, and fancy, but all of those traits don't really seem to fit the character very well. **Tip: In order to give your OC a personality that actually has meaning to it, try to incorporate their backstory into their personality. (Example: Oliver is a rebellious person because of how much his parents have restricted him from being a normal kid). You should also show some quirkiness or depth (Example: impatient, stubborn, or a strange hobby). I hope the advice I gave you will help you to create and improve your own characters. Now, try making an OC by following the rules I just showed to you, and try to improve some of the OCs you've made in the past by following the same rules (not counting the OCs that you stole from DeviantArt and claimed as your own). Once you've finished your OC, show it to me, and I will tell you if it's well-made. If not, you will have to try again. Remember, your OC has to have a personality and interests that make it different from the OCs you've made previously. It should not have the same personality or interests as you, because that's not being very creative. Part 3: The Creativity and Originality Test This section of the test will help you practice being more creative and original with your ideas and not steal anyone else's ideas or characters. Part 4: The Wiki Test This section of the test will help you practice adding features, media, and templates and reply to messages on your message wall and comment sections of pages. Part 5: The Maturity Test Part 6: The Emotion Control Test This section of the test will help you practice controlling your emotions. Watch the videos below to practice deep breathing and learn about mindfulness. File:How to do Deep Breathing File:Mindful Breathing Meditation (10 minutes) File:Mindful Breathing Meditation (5 Minutes) File:Counting Breaths Meditation (Strengthen Focus) File:Why Mindfulness Is a Superpower An Animation File:How Mindfulness Empowers Us An Animation Narrated by Sharon Salzberg Listen to some of the music in these videos as you practice deep breathing. Maybe these songs will make you feel calmer and more relaxed. File:Emancipator - Anthem File:Bonobo - El Toro File:Bonobo - Kong File:Tycho - A Walk File:Breathe - Télépopmusik File:Ryan Farish-Anthem Of Hope File:Broken Monitors File:Bonobo - Sapphire File:FC Kahuna - Hayling File:Ulrich Schnauss - Between Us And Them File:Bonobo - Black Sands "Prelude" & "Kiara"-0 File:Composure File:Tycho - Dye File:William Orbit - Fragamosia File:Flutter File:Tycho "Coastal Brake" File:Alexander Volosnikov-Days That Passed By File:Bonobo - 'Black Sands' File:Tycho - Spectre File:Ulrich Schnauss - Nobody's Home File:Tycho - Epigram File:Gui Boratto - Besides File:The Last Atlant - Twin Of The Sun File:William Orbit - Firebrand File:Racoon - Coyto File:Tycho - Daydream File:Rain on Me File:Kevin MacLeod ~ White File:Bonobo - Recurring File:Ulrich Schnauss - Knuddelmaus File:Tycho - "Hours" File:Kevin MacLeod ~ Silver Blue Light File:Halcyon Days File:Ulrich Schnauss - ...Passing By Boris Blenn - Mellow-0 File:Zero 7 - Give it Away File:Neil Davidge - Green & Blue (KOAN Sound Remix) File:William Orbit "Surfin" File:Zero 7 - In The Waiting Line File:Nothing Happens In June File:Late File:Smoke Signals File:Tycho - See File:Red Dust File:Sea Green - William Orbit File:Chillout - Dinka - Breathe (Chillout Mix) File:Zero 7 - When it Falls File:Old Pirate Part 7: The Trying New Things Test This section of the test will help you practice trying new things, such as books, TV shows, and hobbies. Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki